This invention pertains generally to firearms and, more specifically, to a method of assembling a firearm having a security apparatus.
Over the years, there has been a continuous effort to improve the security and operation of conventional firearms. Improvements in electronics technology has allowed certain mechanical firing systems and components in firearms to be replaced by electronic components. For example, a mechanical trigger bar is displaced by an electronic solenoid in U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,085, xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC FIRING SYSTEM FOR TARGET PISTOLxe2x80x9d. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,153, for a xe2x80x9cFIREARM BATTERY AND CONTROL MODULExe2x80x9d, a firearm using conventional percussion primers incorporates a processor into its ignition system.
Electronics have also been incorporated into ignition systems for firearms that use non-conventional primers and cartridges. U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,174, for xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC IGNITION SYSTEMS FOR FIREARMxe2x80x9d, describes an electronic control system for firing electronically-primed ammunition. The electronic control of the ""174 patent, however, is hard-wired and lacks the multiple sensor interfaces of the programmable central processing unit that is found with the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,972, for a xe2x80x9cGUN WITH ELECTRICALLY FIRED CARTRIDGExe2x80x9d, describes an electrically-fired gun in which a heat-sensitive primer is ignited by voltage induced across a fuse wire extending through the primer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,828, for a xe2x80x9cCOMBINED CARTRIDGE MAGAZINE AND POWER SUPPLY FOR A FIREARMxe2x80x9d, shows a laser ignited primer in which an optically transparent plug or window is centered in the case of the cartridge to permit laser ignition of the primer. Power requirements to energize the laser, as well as availability of fused and or laser-ignited primers are problematic, however. U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,056, for an xe2x80x9cELECTRONIC FIREARM AND PROCESS FOR CONTROLLING AN ELECTRONIC FIREARMxe2x80x9d, shows a firearm for firing electrically-activated ammunition having a cartridge sensor and a bolt position sensor. The technology of the ""056 patent, however, is limited to a firearm with a bolt action.
Much of the effort in recent years to integrate electronics into firearms stems from a desire to effectively restrict the person or persons who are able to operate the firearm. There have also been numerous attempts to incorporate external, mechanical locking devices such as keyed locks which prevent movement of the trigger or firing mechanism. The downside of such external locking devices is that they are often cumbersome and timely to disable, and thus impractical for use on the person or in situations where the firearm must quickly be readied to fire.
None of the firearms discussed or cited above disclose a method for assembling a modular firearm capable of firing non-percussive cartridges, thereby alleviating many manufacturing and performance concerns. The present invention is directed to such an assembling process.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a method of assembling a firearm having a security apparatus.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method of assembling a firearm having a security apparatus which utilizes the modular design of the constituent elements of the firearm to reduce possible concerns during assembly.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a method of assembling a firearm having a security apparatus which alleviates many manufacturing and performance concerns apparent in many known firearms.
According to the present invention, a method for assembling a firearm having a frame which houses a security apparatus for enabling generation of a firing signal by a firing apparatus to discharge a non-percussively fired ammunition cartridge along a firing axis. The method includes forming the frame to include a generally longitudinal section in alignment with the firing axis. A downwardly extending section is formed integral with the longitudinal section and has front handgrip section as well as a magazine chamber for accommodating a selective insertable ammunition magazine. A backstrap module is mated to the front handgrip section to form a firearm handgrip, the backstrap module forming a back handgrip section of the firearm handgrip. An electronic firing probe assembly is secured within a slide assembly which is affixed to a top portion of the longitudinal section, said firing probe assembly being concentrically aligned about said firing axis. A battery is inserted into the ammunition magazine which is subsequently nested within said ammunition chamber, placing the battery in electrical communication with the backstrap module, the security apparatus, the firing apparatus and the firing probe assembly.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the light of the following detailed description of best mode embodiments thereof as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.